


cream and velour

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 3 Fic, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Victor POV, Victor suffers a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: the night before the onsen on ice, yuuri tries on the eros costume for the first time and victor has a little bit of trouble concentrating.





	cream and velour

 yuuri comes back to victor’s room, a bit hesitant, hair a bit tousled, cheeks red, arms bent awkwardly towards his back, and victor’s breath catches in his throat.

he hadn’t really put much thought on the fact that yuuri would actually be wearing one of his costumes, he hadn’t even expected the old thing to even fit yuuri properly, but even so, even with it not properly done up and with yuuri looking like a rumpled mess, it feels like a punch to the gut.

because yuuri looks…

he looks amazing, the way the black fabric wraps tight around every inch of him, the way the mesh part shows off teasing hints of skin, the way the crystals glint in the warm light of his new room… victor is pretty sure the costume never looked quite so good, so erotic on him, when he wore it years ago.

‘umm…’ yuuri starts, and victor immediately snaps out of his daze, ‘can you help me with the zip? i can’t do it all the way up.’

victor takes a deep breath and puts on his best smile, tries very hard not to let his impulses take over and press yuuri against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless (at the very least) like he’s been wanting to do for months now.

‘sure,’ he says and stand up from where he’s been lounging on the couch, waiting. ‘turn around?’

yuuri does, and although victor has seen the long line of yuuri’s naked back before (at the banquet, in the onsen), there’s just something about seeing it now, a long, thin strip of creamy flesh framed by the black material of the costume, that is more tantalizing than anything has ever been before.

he has to physically stop himself from touching more than he should, from plating kiss after kiss as he pulls the zipper up. he can’t do that. not now, not yet.

(the tips of yuuri’s ears and the back of yuuri’s neck flushing an adorable shade of red really does not help his self-control much.)

he finishes doing up the zip, does the small clasp at the top to make sure it stays in place, and takes a moment to center himself before he takes a step back.

‘all done!’ he tells yuuri, ‘turn around, let me see.’

yuuri does, slowly, smoothing hands down his torso to his hips, plays a bit with the half skirt and fiddles with the mesh around his right hand. he looks adorably self-conscious and victor wants nothing more than to smother him with kisses and hugs.

instead, he makes yuuri twirl a bit in place, move his arms and legs around to make sure the costume doesn’t pull in places or that it’s not too loose, and then nods his approval.

yuuri preens a bit, seeming a little too happy with his choice and with the fit, and victor can’t help being a bit curious.

‘like it that much?’ he asks, playing with the crystals on yuuri’s shoulder.

the flush is back on yuuri’s cheeks, and while he looks sheepish, he doesn’t pull away. instead, he looks a bit to the side, and when he speaks, his voice is low and fond.

‘well, yeah,’ he says, bites his lip, ‘i never thought… i mean. this is the costume you were wearing the first time i ever saw you.’ and victor’s heart kicks up a notch at that. ‘i was twelve. i never actually thought i’d actually get to wear this one day.’

and victor can just imagine it, a tiny yuuri, looking fascinated at the tv, at the vision victor knew he made at sixteen, long silver hair and black sparkly costume, and he can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips.

(he wonders if that’s when yuuri became his fan, he can just imagine tiny yuuri trying to skate like victor, stumbling through step sequences and trying jumps too hard for him yet, falling and getting back up twice as determined to get it just right, and he has to stop himself from doing something stupid like inching yuuri’s cheeks.)

‘i’m surprised it even fits me,’ yuuri continues, pulling victor out of his thoughts. ‘i mean, i know our body types are different, but to be able to comfortably fit into something you wore when you were a teenager… ‘

victor shrugs, ‘does it really matter? it fits, we don’t need to modify it so that’s one less thing to worry about, so you can focus on tomorrow’s performance.’

yuuri turns towards the mirror, looks himself over with a critical eye. ‘i guess,’ he says, and lifts his hands to brush his bangs back out of his face. takes his glasses off and takes a step back, turns to this side and that. and then he nods, more to himself than to victor.

victor who has trouble breathing a bit because yuuri looks so good with his hair pulled back like that, a few stray strands falling into his eyes, and wearing victor’s clothes. (well, his costume, but it still counts. he’d like to call it the figure skating equivalent of the boyfriend shirt, but they’re not like that, yet.)

‘yes, i like this,’ yuuri says, ‘i’ll wear it tomorrow.’ and victor would like to tell him to wear it forever.

‘thank you, victor.’

‘you’re welcome. i’m glad you like it and that it fits.’ and then, just because, ‘you can wear it for the entire season, if you like.’

and the way yuuri’s eyes sparkle when he turns to look at him tell victor exactl how right he was to suggest that.

‘really?’ he asks, voice trembling a bit (and is that excitement?), ‘is it really okay?’

victor smiles at him, wholeheartedly and adoringly, ‘yep! it suits you perfectly, and it goes well with the theme of the short program, so i don’t see why not, if you like it.’

and oh, the adorable flush and the sheepish smile are back, along with a soft ‘thank you,’ and victor really needs a distraction right about now.

‘you’re welcome,’ he tells yuuri, then pulls gently at his shoulder, ‘now turn around and let me undo the zipper so you can go change out of it while i go see if yurio needs any help with his own costume.’

yuuri does as he’s told, and with another ‘thanks, victor’ is out of the room and into his own again.’

and victor can finally breathe properly again, one hand over his eyes, a chuckle bubbling up his throat.

‘he’s going to be the death of me,’ he says to makkachin who is deep asleep on the bed.

he takes another breath, shakes his head and tries to put the thought of creamy skin and black mesh out of his mind. and then he goes knocking on yuri’s room.

‘hey, yurio, need any help in there?’


End file.
